


Hold me When I'm Cold

by AloneShadow



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Caring Dorian, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Whumptober Prompt used: N° 21 HypothermiaAmazingFanartandChinese TranslationbyA_Xiao:)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948396
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Hold me When I'm Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Prompt used: N° 21 Hypothermia 
> 
> Amazing [**Fanart**](https://axiao.tumblr.com/post/637126463435440128/an-illustration-for-the-almost-humantv-fanfic) and [**Chinese Translation**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993102) by [**A_Xiao**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Xiao/pseuds/A_Xiao) :)

John always considered himself a good driver. Not the best in the world, but a good one, all considered. 

Still, since he woke up from the coma and started to work again, it took him a while to get used to the wheel again- and to ignore the fact that he had to use a synthetic leg to drive.

It got better with time... Oddly enough, especially after Dorian became his partner, their trips were more- relaxed. There was something about the DRN’s voice, always so calm, even when he was being sassy with his human partner… It was almost annoying at first, but it quickly became a habit hearing the android talk. It was a distraction from whatever was happening in the outside world- or in John’s mind. 

John learned to trust the DRN enough to let him drive from time to time... Maybe he should have let him drive that night too. 

“John, let me drive,” Dorian said again, holding around himself to keep his balance on the seat. 

“I got this, you take care of _his_ car!” John barked, accelerating. The red car they were chasing was far but still on sight, and John had no intention to lose it.

“There’s a crossroad ahead,” Dorian said, blue streaks crossing his face. 

“Can you block the way?” 

Dorian sighed nervously, shaking his head, “I can try, but-“ 

“Then do it-!” John somehow managed to avoid a car coming in the opposite direction, trying to stay on their side of the road without losing the criminal. Noticing the crossroad, he saw all the light switching to red: two cars hit each other while others stopped in time, letting the enemy pass. “That won’t stop him.” 

“Backups are close,” Dorian said. 

“ _Where_ exactly?” 

Dorian pointed ahead. “On the other side of that bridge.” 

“Good. Then we got him.” John said, grinning as they drove down the bridge, noticing police’s lights at the end. The red car stopped a few meters away, leaving marks and smoke on the road. 

As John stopped as well, he frowned as the guy left the car and ran out, towards the edge of the bridge. “Oh no, you won’t!” 

“John-!” Dorian called, but the detective was already running after the man. 

“Hey!” John yelled following him to the border, but stopped as he saw the man climbing the banister to stand on the other side, ready to jump into the river below. “Ok… Ok, listen,” John panted, slowly approaching him, hands up, “If the fall won’t kill you, the water will. It’s almost Christmas. How long you think you’re gonna last down there?” 

“That bastard started it!” The man yelled. 

“Maybe, but you’re the one that shot him.” 

“He deserved it!” 

“Ok, fine. We’ll talk about it as soon as we get to the station. Come on,” John was almost next to him, offering a hand, “Get down so we can talk?” 

“I have nothing to say to you.” The man growled and turned around to jump. 

John moved forward and managed to grab his arm at the last second. “Ugh- there's- a lot of things I'd say to you right now…” John hissed, slowly being dragged down: the man was a big guy, and he was not cooperating. 

“Let me go!” He yelled struggling to get free. 

“Do you want to die?!” Unable to stop, John was forced to stretch half of his body on the other side of the banister, holding onto it with his other hand as strong as he could- then he felt two hands grabbing him. Looking back he snarled, “About time!” 

“I thought you said that you got this?” The DRN commented. 

“Shut up and pull him up!” 

Dorian did as asked, leaning forwards and grabbing the man’s arm, pulling him above the handrail, back to safety. 

“You fucking- piece of plastic!“ The man kept fighting and, in the confusion, he managed to kick John in the stomach: the Detective was still trying to balance himself, and that kick was enough to make him fall. 

Dorian’s worried call was all John heard before crashing into the ice-cold water: it hurt like being hit by a car, and he felt a terrible pain from his back; rolling on himself, he was able to swim back up to the surface, coughing, glad that the river was calm that day. 

“John, you ok?” 

He faintly heard Dorian’s voice from above. “Yeah… I-I’m fine!” he said, not sure if the android could hear him. Nonetheless, he started swimming towards land, feeling the cold water hugging him like a thick, heavy blanket. “Just… M-My luck…” he murmured, coughing out more water. 

As he reached the riverside, he realized the walls protecting it were too high for him to climb. Shaking, John looked left and right, hoping for a ladder, but it was too dark to see, and his body was already freezing. 

“Anytime now, Dorian…” He murmured, trying to hold the best he could on the wall. His breathing was shaking as well, while he focused on trying to stay afloat. He still couldn’t touch the ground, and he was not going to check how deep the water was. _Just need to wait… A little bit…_

He then heard the sound of a car not too far, and realized it was hard to keep his eyes open. There were footsteps, and then a familiar voice. 

“John- here you are.” 

Looking up, John saw Dorian breaking a fence and quickly reaching the edge of the wall, stretching a hand towards him, his blue streaks shining stronger in the darkness. 

“Got t-traffic on t-the way?” John said, his voice shaking more than before while slowly rising an arm. 

“Sorry. The police blocked the whole bridge.” Dorian said, easily pulling him up and out of the water. “This is not good…” 

“What?” John tightly hugged himself, realizing the android was staring at him with worried eyes. “I j-just… Hit m-my back…” 

“That’s not the problem. You’re going into hypothermia, John.” 

“… Am I?” 

“Yes! Come on,” Dorian held him by the shoulders, moving him towards the car parked few meters away. 

“I-it’s n-not that b-bad…” 

“You’re temperature is too low.” 

“Just… N-need a sh-shower and-d…” 

“The hospital is too far…” 

“G-good as new…” 

“John, I need you to strip.” 

He stopped next to the car and blinked, trying to focus on the android. “W- wha-what?” 

“You need to remove your clothes. They’re soaked. Do you have a change in the car?” Dorian said, going to check without waiting for an answer. 

“I-I d-don’t…” John shaking was getting worse and he slowly leaned against the car, closing his eyes, trying to get some rest… 

“Stay awake,” Dorian said grabbing his shoulder again, making him jump. “John, you need to stay awake. Get in the car. No- backseat,” Dorian said stopping him before he could open the driver’s door. 

“W-what? W-why?” 

“You're in no condition to drive. Get in, please.” 

John was gently but firmly forced inside the car, sitting with his legs still out. 

“Arms up.” 

He obeyed without thinking but stopped as soon as cold air caressed his stomach. “N- no- it’s t-too cold!” 

“You need to remove your clothes to get warm, John.” 

“N-no.” 

Dorian sighed, “Stop being such a baby.” 

“It’s t-too cold, D-Dorian…” John could barely speak now, and his eyes just wanted to close. 

“Let me help and I’ll get you warm soon. I promise.” 

John kept looking down, not complaining as his jacket was removed, but couldn’t keep down a groan as his shirt was lifted, the cold air making him shake even more. 

“Lay down.” 

John had no idea of what was happening at that point... He felt his trousers also being removed and he could feel the panic growing into his chest. It was too dark to see in that cloudy night, and he was being stripped and pushed into a car- was it even his car? Was that really Dorian? _What was happening?_

With his mind drifting in fear, he came back to his senses feeling arms around himself. 

“It’s ok. It’s just me.” 

John recognized Dorian’s voice and stopped trying to move away- not that his body could move much, except the shaking. They were laying on the backseats of his car, he was sure of that now. The lights were off, but John could see the city shining not too far through the window at his feet. 

“Your temperature is rising again,” Dorian informed him, sounding relieved. 

John blinked slowly, realizing he was facing Dorian's bare chest. “W-why are you n-naked?” 

Dorian laughed a bit. “I'm not. I just give you some of my clothes.” 

Frowning, John realized he was indeed wearing Dorian’s shirt and jacket, all buttoned up, covering his mouth. “And… T-the cuddling?” he asked, trying not to sound too embarrassed. 

“I’m not human, but I can simulate a human body’s temperature. I’m warming you up.” 

John relaxed a bit, but a shiver made him arch his back a bit, reminding him about the pain from it. 

“You got a bruise on your back,” Dorian informed him. “It’s probably because of the fall. Nothing too serious.” 

“Good…” John murmured, shaking again for a while, feeling Dorian hugging him tightly. “You can t-take me to t-the hospital, y-you know?” 

“I have already called for help, but it’ll take them a while to get here since the bridge is blocked.” 

John moved a bit, looking down at themselves: he wasn’t wearing his trousers, but at least Dorian was. 

“Hey, John?” 

“Mh?” 

“You can, you know, hold on me, if you want. To warm your hands.” 

John didn’t even think about it: one hand was closed in a fist between their bodies, barely brushing against Dorian’s chest, while the left one and was resting on his side. “I…” 

“Here,” Dorian patiently said, a smile into his voice, while he gently grabbed John’s left hand, “Put it on my back.” 

Hesitant, John did just that, sighing in relief as his hand rested flat on Dorian’s warm back. He started feeling his fingers again. After a moment, he unclenched his right hand as well and slowly placed it on Dorian’s chest: there was no heartbeat, but there was warmth. 

“Better?” Dorian asked, calling him back to reality. 

“Y-yeah. You…” 

“I... _What_?” 

_Your body feels almost human,_ was what John was going to say. “You’re warm,” he replied instead, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Dorian’s chest. He knew he would have died of embarrassment the next morning, thinking about this moment, but he would have care about that later.


End file.
